


Curiosidad

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tenía sentido investigar tanto a Wild Tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosidad

Yuri había investigado más de lo necesario a Wild Tiger.

Aquel héroe era predecible, al fin de cuentas, por lo que leer más de una de sus entrevistas era una pérdida de tiempo, tal como lo era el revisar los archivos que documentaban cada una de las veces en que había tenido que presentarse en el tribunal luego de destruir una edificación o algunos objetos públicos.

Ver su actuación en Hero TV tampoco tenía sentido, pues Yuri estaba seguro de que ya había visto suficiente de su impulsivo estilo para saber qué esperar de él si sus caminos volvían a cruzarse alguna noche.

Pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad.

No había ninguna explicación para ello salvo el deseo de ver a dónde llegaría Kotetsu T. Kaburagi con su justicia.

Aunque eso no explicaba porqué Yuri no quería verlo fallar, aun cuando ello confirmaría que su propio sentido de justicia era el correcto.


End file.
